


A LONELY NIGHT

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Baseball, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s06e18 Milagro, Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, Episode: s09e06 Trust No 1, F/M, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Pain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: 1. Remember that supersoldier in 'Trust no1' saying that on one lonely night Scully invited Mulder to her bed?2. Remember Padget's comment in 'Milagro' that Scully is already in love?3. Remember Scully coming back from failed IVF in 'Per manum' and nuzzling Mulders neck after the 'never give up on a miracle'?1+2+3 = is my idea of their first time, so I had to write it down.(P.S. english is not my first language so have mercy :) )
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. A Lonely Night

She didn't know what had got into her when she decided to enter Padget's apartment. He certainly led a curious life. Regardless of his scary appearance that gave her goosebumps, she was intrigued by the way he read her mind and soul back in the church. But, was that really what drew her interest in him? If she was being completely honest with herself, she kind of liked the idea of someone actually showing the interest in her, sexually. 

She knew she wasn't bad looking, she was quite aware of herself, but these kinds of situations were still rare for her. And well, she was a woman after all, sexual woman, who couldn't even remember when was the last time she had sex. Hell, she couldn't even remember when was the last time she even imagined it with anyone except with Mulder. As in her life, he was constant in her fantasies too. 

He might be the reason why men didn't approach her. He did take over her personal space in every moment he could, claiming her his own with his body language that probably scared the shit out of anyone who even thought of asking her out. 

Not that she minded it at all. She didn't really have interest in dating anyone. Except Mulder. He was an exception in her life on many levels. She followed him blindly though she didn’t share his beliefs, she liked his sexual innuendos though no other man could pass with that kind of approach, she didn’t react to his small random touches though she was not a person of physical contacts. The list could go on and on.

This ridiculous behavior that brought her at Padget's door was probably just to draw Mulder's attention, which she knew was childish and stupid. But than again, she tends to do stupid things when it comes to Mulder. Guess Jerse was not enough to learn her lesson.

She wished that instead of Padget it was Mulder who finally acted on his constant innuendos he was throwing at her. Though she never showed him the way it affects her, she had trouble fighting it lately. Her stomach would instantly twitch and she was less and less in control of it. Weather it was because of his comments, his proximity or his smell, oh how much she loved his intoxicating smell, hell or just being in the same room with him, she imagined so many times showing him against the wall and fucking him like there's no tomorrow, right than and there. But she still managed to compose herself and keep it just part of her fantasies. 

Guess she was afraid, afraid of jeopardizing their partnership, afraid of ruining their friendship, but most of all afraid of losing herself in whatever their intimacy could bring out. Mulder was a passionate and intense man, so dedicated to whatever his goal was and if she became his goal, she was afraid she might lose that little control she had over herself and her life. If she ever put her guard down and let those feelings take over her, she knew there will be no turning back. 

She was relieved seeing Mulder force entering Padget's apartment as it was getting too uncomfortable being there. She realized what kind of danger she put herself through. She was undertaking hormonal treatment for the second attempt of IVF, she was in a delicate state and she should have been smarter. Putting herself in proximate danger while trying so hard to conceive was at least irresponsible. 

Lack of better judgment and constant arousal when around Mulder, must be that the hormones got her good this time around. She would never be the one to blame her acts on hormones, but she really couldn't explain herself better. 

The arousal worried her less and less lately and she found herself thinking she might be ready to let go. Even if she was afraid for their partnership, she knew she couldn't avoid that topic anymore. Especially after he agreed to be a donor. It put much more weight to their relationship and she fantasized him actually parenting, having a home and family with him. 

The sexual tension they were dealing with all these years was bearable, as long as she could give herself relief after rough days before falling asleep. The emotions she was fighting with lately were something else. It was happening too often lately that she found herself feeling so small in her own bed, cold and lonely. So many times she picked up the phone to ask him to come over and hold her. She knew he would come in an instant and it frightened her even more. She would give up in the middle of dialing, hating the fact she was a coward and cry herself to sleep.

She hoped though, Mulder would be the first one to make a move on her. Padget's proclaimer of her being already in love could be a hint for him. If he ever doubted, this was a moment he could act on. She knows he felt her tense after those words and she hoped he would bring it out at some point. But he didn't. Wasn't he at least a bit curious about what or who was Padget talking about? 

He kept silent for that matter. So did she.

It had been two weeks since Padget's case, it was thursday and he knew she had the IVF appointment for tomorrow. She took her day off and he offered already several times to go with her to the clinic. He knew he wouldn't be of much help there, but he was taking it way too personal to not be present. It was about his baby too, he wanted it as much.

Leaving the office that day she once again refused his offer. ”I will be fine, Mulder. I'll call you tomorrow”. Independent and obstinate as always, she needed to do it by herself. Before leaving, she stopped at the door giving him a tiny smile, as he was the one who needed reassurance.

It was 6PM. He had yet the whole evening and night and tomorrow morning to wait. He knew it would be a sleepless night. If only he could sneak in her bed and give her, give them both comfort and strength for the upcoming day they needed so much. He knew she was fighting the sleep as well and he hoped she would call him over or call him just to hear him. He lost count of how many times he imagined that scenery in his head? But he knew her that much to know she will pursue her own way of dealing with whatever she felt in this moment. 

It was already midday and he couldn't wait for her to call with the results, last 17 hours were torture and he had to get out of the apartment. He drove directly to her place. He will wait there till she gets home. He couldn't set his mind to anything but her and the possibility of her...them...being parents. She deserved that piece of happiness after all she has been through since she met him. He wanted it so bad for her as for himself too. Being able to give her what she craved the most would make him feel at least a bit less guilty for her tragic story. 

Also, if being completely honest, having a child with the woman he loved the most has become his leap of faith towards a brighter future. To future with her. It would change everything regarding their job and their lifes but he knows it would be worthy. She was worthy.

He was a coward when expressing his feelings, he wanted her for so long he couldn't even remember the day he didn't. He loved her for that long as well. No woman took over his heart and mind as she did. He thought he loved before. And after Diana he thought he never will. He got himself completely into the X Files, into the job and that basement office was his safe place, till she came into his life and with that shiny smile, captivating eyes and brilliant mind, over the night became his only safe place. There was so much strength in that tiny body that made him feel safe and sound in her presence.

But there was always something that stopped him to act on his feelings. She was the only one who called him crazy but stuck with him, the only one who was skeptical about everything and everyone and yet she believed in him, she was the only one he ever trusted with his life and he never wanted to lose her or their work or her career over his lust for her. 

But maybe, just maybe he was waiting for some kind of sign from her. He was throwing innuendos but she would barely react, he was taking over her personal space whenever the opportunity showed, he used every possible situation to touch her...but it was like she was wearing a shield of steel. He couldn't find a way to get through. 

Till the moment Padget said she was already in love. He was stunned. He could swear he felt heat radiating from her body at the exact moment. Or was it his body? He certainly hoped Padget was talking about him. 

Coward as he was, he didn't dare to ask. He thought she might open up now that she had a chance, now that her armour was cracked. But she didn't. They both kept silent.

He dozed off on her couch when he heard doors opening. He jumped off the couch eager to hear the news. She was slowly approaching him through the darkness of the apartment and as she was getting closer he could see unshed tears in her eyes. The IVF didn't take and her painful expression instantly broke his heart. Damn, damn, damn. He was pissed. But he couldn't show it to her. He needed to be strong for her.

She knew she would find him waiting in her apartment and she was glad he was there. She needed to feel his warm body against her, something firm to hold on to and as she walked into his arms she broke, her voice cracked and tears streamed. „It was my last chance”. 

They were holding each other in a tight embrace hoping it would take away their pain. They were always each other's safe harbor, each other's sanctuary and this was no exception. Such a shame those rear physical contacts between them happened in the most aching and disturbing situations in their lives. Oh how much she wanted to crawl inside his skin and stay wrapped up in that safeness.

She stepped back just an inch so he could kiss her forehead, their way of comforting, their way of soothing, their way of silence sharing all the feels they had. 

"Never give up on a miracle", he swallowed his own tears. 

They were each other's touchstone and in this moment she knew he was the only one who could give her comfort, who could make her forget, who could make her feel more than just pain that filled her body. She needed to feel more than that. 

She placed her hand in the back of his neck and pulled him closer, brushing her nose and cheek along his cheek and landing a soft kiss to his neck. He placed his hands around her body even tighter this time and she inhaled his scent nuzzling into his neck. He smelled so good, his cologne mixed with his masculinity, so delicious she wanted to take a bite out of him. He smelled so Mulder.

His distinctive scent always made her weak and being this sensitive and feeling his proximity made her lose control over her body. This time she was ready to lose it, to lose herself. She needed to stop thinking, she needed to forget, she needed to feel.

He was so close to her, breathing in her ear and she felt the wave of arousal rush through her body. Why does her body always choose the most sensitive moments to react to him? She is too weak to control herself this time and fight over her body reaction. He is here, invading her personal space and this is exactly what she needs now. 

Boldly she pressed again her lips over the beating pulse on his neck, this time she let it linger with more intention. She breathed against his skin while scraping the teeths over it and she could swear she heard a low moan escaping his throat. 

"Make love to me" she whispered in his ear, her fingers scraping back of his scalp. 

He tensed, his hold became more firm and she pressed her body purposely against his. As he was standing frozen in place, nor moving nor breathing, she moved her face cheek to cheek with his, till she reached the corner of his lips with her lips. He just then breathed out the breath he was holding and she stole it from his mouth brushing her lips over his, so lightly and delicately just long enough that he could inhale her breath. 

He trembled, he felt it throughout his entire body. He could not believe this was happening. He knew this day would eventually come, but was this a perfect moment? 

She was in grief... they were in grief. They are not the kind of people who deal with pain by letting their desire lead them. Sex was not a way of solving problems. Not to them.

And yet, this felt so right. The more pain he felt, the more he wanted her. Was she feeling the same? Was that the reason why she asked for it? Anyway, waiting for the perfect moment in their case might end up with another 6 long years of unresolved tension.

"Scully?" He roamed his eyes over her face searching for any implication of doubt. She looked him in the eyes and he could see her pupils dilated, her lips parted and he saw just for a millisecond her tongue licking her lower lip. She wanted him. Oh God, she wanted him. How could he deny her anything? He was a weak man. He grunted and deliberately took her by the waist and pulled her, grounding his body to hers and she could feel his erection pressing her lower belly. He was already so aroused and she shivered at the thought of what he could do to her with his member she felt probing at her through their clothes. She felt pulsing all around her pelvis and her mind had gone black.

She groaned and mashed her lips against his, pushing her tongue through his teeth, exploring the moist depth within, the part of him she desperately wanted to get to know. He tasted salty, like sunflower seeds he was chewing while he was waiting for her.

He gave in, hungrily pushing back, while clenching her hair with one hand. Another hand roamed over her back to her butt while she was grinding herself to him. She was feeling the heat in her body rush from his hot tongue that played in her mouth directly to her sex, pooling her panties and all she was thinking about was him taking her right here and right now. The temperature in the room raised in seconds and their heavy breaths and moans and sounds of the wet play of their mouths filled the space.

He doesn't know for how long they were devouring each other in the middle of her dark living room, but finally only because of the primal need for survival they broke the kiss to catch some air. They were breathing fast, their chest rapidly raising and falling in unison while resting their foreheads on each other. 

"Bed" was the only thing she said with the rasp in her voice as she took his hand and headed to her bedroom, secret chambers of Dana Katherine Scully, as he thought following her. This was surreal, he must have been fantasizing again. He could barely stand on his two feet and he was sure he would pass out.

They made it to the bedroom door as she started again with the assault on his mouth, hands all over their bodies. She didn't want this slow, her body ached for his touch, her clit was rapidly pulsing and she had no patience anymore. Backing toward the bed she quickly tugged his t-shirt from his pants and drew it over his head, throwing it to the floor. 

She traced her nails down his hot skin of the firm chest and followed it by placing wet kisses over the scrapes she made on his flesh, enjoying this gorgeous body finally the way she always wanted to. 

His breath caught in his throat as she licked his nipples and at the same time unclasped his belt and fly of his jeans brushing her hand over his tenting erection and he grunted as his arousal took him over. It was so electrifying he felt like he was on fire, he could combust right then and there and he wouldn’t mind knowing it was Scully doing it to him. 

But he wouldn't be passive in this game. He wanted to give her the pleasure she was asking for if that was what would erase the pain at least for a while.

He would give her anything, really. 

He reached for her hands stopping her from taking off his clothes and pushed her gently on a bed. He took off his shoes, jeans and boxer shorts in one motion as she impatiently removed her jacket and started to unbutton her blouse. He joined in helping her disrobe, wild and fast, he jerked her slacks and panties down the silky skin of her legs. 

As they were both finally naked, he took a moment to soak in the scenery in front of him, her bare body sprawled on a bed, alabaster skin exposed just for him. Her face was flushed and she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeths and he couldn’t think of an appropriate description to give justice to this sighting.

"Beautiful" is all he could say before his voice betrayed him. 

She pulled him on top of her and they both gasped at the feel of bare skin against bare skin for the first time. It felt so good to feel the weight of his body on her.

She thought the room started to spin as their lips crushed in frenzy kisses, teethes clashing, tongues fighting. She sucked and then hungrily bit his pouty lip and he felt she draw some blood. He didn’t care, she could eat him alive. He broke the kiss continuing his mouth ministrations over her cheeks and jaw reaching the neck, nibbling the delicate skin just under her ear.

She whimpered, messing his hair with her fingers and guiding him lower. He left wet traces of his tongue over her collarbone down to her swollen breast taking one painfully erect nipple in his mouth. She answered arching her back and they both groaned in unison. Their ragged breaths and sounds of wet sucking filled the darkened room. “Oh...god...’’ she whimpered as he gently bit her nipple. 

She inhaled his masculine sweaty smell mixed with his cologne. She realized then, it was Mulder who was touching her, it was Mulder who was kissing her, It was Mulder who's warm breath formed goosebumps on her sensitive skin, it was Mulder's firm body crushing hers... She felt safe. She felt like home. This felt right. She needed more.

Ripples of arousal rushed through her body and even she could smell herself from down there.

She whispered his name, a silent pray, as she sprawled her legs making his body fall in between. She felt his groin twitching as it brushed lightly against her inner thigh. The smell of her arousal filled his nostrils and he had to touch her, his hand roaming from her breast over her side and buttock before landing between her legs. 

"Scully" he breathed. "Jesus, you're soaking wet". He spread moistness over her swollen sex with his fingers and she responded with another buck of her hips and some rasped syllables he couldn't understand. He took another nipple into his warm mouth and started sucking on it while circling fingers back and forth over her clit teasing and rubbing the bundle of nerves. He then pushed his finger and quickly followed by another one into her warm, slippery center and it made her purposely grind into his hand. She was panting, her body twitching and quivering under his mouth and hands and he couldn't believe she responded to him so openly. 

It didn't take long till she started trembling. It caught her by surprise as she was never so fast so close to her climax. This felt to good to end it, she wanted to last, the convulsions her body and mind experienced were overwhelming and she wanted to feel him inside so she pulled him roughly by his hair so they were face to face, their eyes locked and she took his cock in her hand and pumped once, than twice. 

"Take me" she breathed into his mouth “...now...” and he obeyed, removing her hands from his crotch and taking over adjusting himself at her entrance. He looked at her darken eyes as he brushed his cock over her sex coating it with her moisture, before he slowly pushed inside. 

He was half way in as she tensed and closed her eyes in painful expression. 

He stopped moving and she opened her eyes giving him a reassuring smile "no...don't stop... No..um.. go on..." She tried to form a sentence, her voice low and shallow "I just...ughmm", she pulled him down and deeper into her holding firm grip to his hips. 

Though it was quite some time for her, he was certainly above average and she could actually feel her inner walls stretching under his intrusion. Once he was inside to the hilt he paused, placing his head in a crook of her neck and trying to even his breath.

"So...- ...tight" it was a husky whisper "Jesus, Scully". 

She felt the pulsing of his cock deep inside her and she rotated her hips as a hint to start moving. He obeyed and pulled out half way and pushed back in. He repeated his action, with every new assault being faster and rougher. She raised her legs around his waist which allowed him to slide even deeper and the new sensation took her over. 

"Oh God" - She gripped his arms hard, feeling blood pumping in her stomach and her heart racing. He was big, hard and hot and she felt a welcome pressure while hitting her cervix. She never felt so full before."Fuck, Mulder..uhmm.." she shut her eyes swallowing him and enjoying him utterly.

She squeezed her inner muscles around him and he whimpered. He could feel his penis being stroked and hugged from all directions at the same time and he thought he would burst wide open any moment. He could swear he saw fireworks around them. He was moving inside and out of her sliding over her body, feeling every inch of her, and he knew he could die a happy man. This was not just a sex for simple pleasure or washing the pain away. This was way beyond anything he ever felt. Two souls colliding, crushing, becoming one. 

He was getting under the rush of adrenaline and excitement, he propped himself up on the elbows. Facing her now he could see Scully he never saw before. She was flushed, the raw desire on her face, fire in her eyes, swollen lips, she was stunning... God, could he love this woman any more?? 

He started pumping fast and hard, his sweat dripping over her chest. He was fucking her exactly the way she wanted to be fucked. Rough, wild. She thought he might rip her open with the force he was slamming at her. She knew she would be sore in the morning. 

Her body was rocking under him, surging into him, backs arching, pushing her breasts high, she clenched sheets with her fists and tightened the grip she held with her legs around his hips. No man ever fucked her like this. No man ever made her feel like this. She was completely his and yet she never felt more free. 

She was completely consumed by her overreaching orgasm, it felt like it had control over every energy center in her body. But this was not just a simple sexual act. She felt emotionally so deeply connected to him as a river of consciousness connects her to him in a present moment. 

Shivers of euphoria ran through her body and she lost control over her senses. Her mind was empty. No grief, no pain. Just pure ecstasy. Her walls contracted and she bursted.

"Fuck" she screamed, her head fell back and she rolled her eyes in a pure pleasure, chanting his name, gods name, all saints and some other unrecognizable words as she violently spasmed around him, milking his cock, sucking it further and further inside. Her body was shuddering under him and he was in awe.

For a man who saw a lot in his life, Scully having an orgasm caused by him was the most incredible scenery he ever witnessed. Simply that was enough to take him over the edge. 

At that moment he went numb and all he could feel was his cock pulsing inside her clenched walls. The orgasm started to built up and he felt like he was on a roller coaster, all his muscles were contracting and he felt actual blood filling up his member. He was coming undone.

It was such an intense sensory overload, "Oh...ugh... damn!" his whole groin tensed and within seconds he exploded, emptying himself in her, feeling invincible and relieved at the same time. 

No porn and his hand work nor any fantasy he ever had about her could do any justice to what happened between these two bodies in that very moment. 

He collapsed on top of her and breathed out her name as a sacred chant in her ear before slowly sliding out of her sweaty body and rolling next to her.

Both of them spent, they just layed there in a silence of the room listening to their heart beat while their breaths were starting to normalize. Neither spoke a word. She felt his warm semen leaking out of her, representing that one thing she couldn't have and a sob escaped her throat. 

He knew what went on in her mind and he felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything about it. 

He pulled her in his embrace placing her head under his chin and brushed bare skin on her back with his fingers, her breasts on his warm chest. This he could give her, though he could only hope it will ever be enough. 

She hummed wrapping her arms around him.

Before they dozed off he crooked his head to place a kiss in the corner of her lips and then back on top of her head inhaling the scent of postcoital scent she exuded and at that moment he knew he became addicted.


	2. THE MORNING AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they regret the sudden change in their relationship?

She was startled by the sound of a water kettle coming from the kitchen through the closed doors of her room. She propped herself on her elbows looking around, soaking in the dark environment. 

The curtains were shut but there was a tiny crack on the sides that allowed some of the morning light to sneak in. It wasn't bright so she guessed it was cloudy outside, but it was enough to be able to see messy piles of clothes thrown over the floor. Hers and...his. 

She shivered as picture slides of last night events rushed through her mind.

She tapped with her hand over the crumpled sheets to her side and felt some of the warmth of the body that was laying there. It wasn't long since he got up.

She was somewhat relieved he wasn't next to her when she woke up. Not that she had any regrets, but this was a new territory they found themselves in and she needed a couple of minutes alone with her thoughts to collect herself. 

She got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower to wash off the stickiness from between her legs hoping the warm water will relax strained muscles and soreness she felt caused by last night activities. 

Damn, she was rusty. 

He just finished preparing coffee in the kitchen when he heard water running in her bathroom. She woke up. He was nervous. That's why he left the bed right after noticing she was still asleep. 

This was a breaking point in their relationship and possible outcomes scared shit out of him. 

He knew her that well to suppose nothing really will change except the level of their intimacy, but then again, what if this was just an act of grief and as soon as she sobers up under that shower she'll put back her armor on? 

He will really take anything she is willing to give, but God he wished this will not take them two steps back. 

"Smells good" - he jumped at her voice coming from his back. He turned to see her leaning at the door frame, arms crossed under her chest, wearing her light blue silky robe and a shy smile on her face. Her hair was wet and water was lightly dripping to the floor. He noticed then that she was barefoot and lost the gift of speech. He didn't know he had a fetish for bare feet. This is something new. 

"Mulder?" She was now moving slowly towards him. Or was he just imagining the slow motion of the scenery in front of him? 

"Uhm..." He looked her in the eyes. "Sorry...I got distracted." - He smiled pushing the cup of coffee he made for her over the table. 

"Thanks." She smiled back, stopped a few inches from him and took the cup to her mouth taking a sip while looking at him beneath her lids. He was wearing only jeans and she could see traces of her nails over his bare chest and arms. Also, there was a small red bruise on his neck. She marked him and she does not remember it. She blushed at her thought. 

He noticed her gaze and her blush but decided to silence the innuendo that was on the tip of his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to make this situation more uncomfortable than it is. 

“How are you feeling?”, he didn’t intend to bring out the pain from yesterday but it was too damn important to leave it unspoken. He wanted to make sure she was doing fine.

She sighed and dropped her gaze to the cup she was holding in her hands. Silence stretched between them before she returned her gaze to him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and she pressed her lips tightly preventing herself from a break down. 

“I guess it’ll take some time…” - she didn’t finish the thought, but he knew. She is a fighter, sometimes he thought there is no situation that could happen to her and she wouldn’t be able to rise above it. She was like a phoenix, every kick from life she got made her even stronger. 

He admired her strength. 

He nodded in understanding, they were always communicating better with their looks, simple touches, nods, their body language. They were beyond simple words and they never insisted on ones. 

She smiled at him, grateful she doesn’t have to go into semantics. She wanted to leave it to some other day. Or maybe never. It would be easier to just leave it where it is, and leave the time to heal it, as there is not really much to do about it now.

Also, they had some other things to deal with too, things of more importance than something that couldn't be repaired. They crossed that invisible line they were walking on for years and she was not planning on backing up. He didn't use a chance to run away this morning and was standing now half naked in her kitchen so she guessed he wasn't either. 

"How about some scrambled eggs and bacon while you take a shower?" She asked as she placed her cup to the table already heading to the fridge.

"You want to say I smell bad, Scully?" he joked pouting his lips. The truth was, she could smell the sex on him and all around him and it made her want to jump his bones right then and there. And she was hungry so that was an unnecessary distraction right now. 

She was finishing preparing breakfast as he walked out the bathroom wrapped only in towel, messy hair still wet, water drops on his chest sparkling under the kitchen light, and the line of his penis free of underwear pushing at the towel and she choked in her saliva. She could tell he was semi erect and he was gorgeous. 

She knew her mind will cause a lot of trouble in the future knowing exactly what is under the suit of her partner while on one of those boring meetings at Skinner's office. Oh yes, she was in trouble and the thought itself excited her, she could already feel pulsing low in her belly. 

He joined her at the table not minding a bit being practically naked. After all, she was wearing only her robe, no underwear there as he could see her nipples trying to poke out. His observing eye didn't miss there were no traces of panties either, while she was digging through a fridge minutes before. That's why his member was twitching since she entered the kitchen and he couldn't control it. He didn't even try. He wanted her every moment, all the time and after last night he had no reason to hide it. 

As they finished the breakfast, they cleaned up the table. They were in such a synchrony moving around the kitchen, she had to laugh at the situation. It was so unusual and weird and yet so common and ordinary. They were in this place already, but as partners and friends, never as lovers. Were they lovers now? The word freaked her out itself. Should they even define their relationship now? Should they talk this out? 

"So..." He drew her attention to him. He was keeping the eye contact but she could sense the hesitation in his voice, "Do you think we should talk...about... Well..?" She swears he could read her mind sometimes. Why was she getting nervous suddenly? She felt her heart start to race and her breath fastened. 

No. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to act on it. Simple as that. 

As a response, she raised her hand to his neck slowly tracing one finger over the bruise. "I'm sorry for this."

"I'm not." His raspy baritone made her shiver. He closed the distance between them impossibly slowly leaning to her. He wanted to give her time to back away if she had second thoughts before he reached his destination, slightly brushing his lips to hers. She inhaled sharply at the sensation. She didn't back off and he rested his forehead to hers. They were standing like that simply feeling each other's presence, letting tension build around them, before he placed his hands below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as his lips softly captured hers. Her lips instantly parted and their warm, quickened breaths mingled as everything around them turned to dust.

She circled her arms around his bare torso, brushing her fingers down his spine and pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. They had no intention in stopping, their kissing becoming firm, their tongues probing and delving. 

He tangled one hand in her hair pulling her head even closer wanting to devour her, intoxicated by her taste. His body twitched as he felt the vibrations of the humming coming from her throat and his other hand rustled with the silky material of her robe over her hips and lower back. He pulled it up and gripped the firm muscle of her bare ass. As he guessed earlier, there was nothing under that robe and suddenly he got even harder, the towel wrapped over him not leaving anything to imagination. Her body went limp as the radiating heat rushed through her veins and she was holding on for him afraid she might lose the ground under her feet. 

Their lips parted in heavy breathing and she stepped back to observe him. She is sure he has no idea how gorgeous he really looks. She roamed her eyes over his muscular chest, to the tenting erection under the towel and she licked her lips unconsciously. He noticed and groaned, turning her attention to his eyes. They were hooded, dark, burning with desire...dangerous. She liked it. 

The thought of being able to flirt with him now without hesitation excited her so she slowly moved in his direction, only brushing next to him, heading through the living room and stopping at the window. "Seems like the storm is coming." She said with her husky voice, the sign of arousal as he just recently learned.

He was standing just a few steps behind her, she could feel his radiating heat. "We might just be stuck here for the rest of the weekend." She spoke while turning to face him.

She locked her eyes with his. "Any ideas of how to kill the time?" She purred and bit her lower lip placing her hands on the knot of her robe belt. She was slowly tidying it, glancing at his fists nervously clenching as he silently held her gaze. 

His chest started to rise and fall in quick and shallow breaths while he waited in anticipation. Her breath was following his pattern.

She was never this bold before. She has no idea what has gotten into her but she enjoyed this little seduction. She opened her robe exposing the glossy bare skin under. He sucked in a sharp breath as his roving eyes traveled from the delicate line of her collarbone, over the neckline, her perfectly rounded breasts, over the ribs and her muscular belly, stopping at the joining of her thighs. She was a breathtaking vision and he wondered how the hell on earth did he get this opportunity. 

He took a step towards her swallowing hard and licking his lips. He placed his hands on her waistline and pulled her closer. "I want to taste you." His breath against her ear made goosebumps on her skin and she felt stirring in her loins. She got aroused only by his voice. It was getting too hot in the room and she had problems with catching a breath. A whimper was her only response as he started to leave wet traces of his tongue under her ear and over the neck guiding her to the couch. In seconds she was sprawled down and he was hovering above her without stopping his mouth exploration of her body. 

He didn't waste any time, he was everywhere, his hands roaming all over her body, not missing a place in his reach to touch and caress, spreading kisses, tongue tickles, and little gentle bites over every inch of her sensitive skin. 

She knew he was marking her, possessively claiming her body and she realized he was the only man she ever let to consume her completely, body and mind. She  _ was _ his, by all the means.

His mouth traveled down the flat line of her belly over her navel, reaching the very edge of her vagina. Her shaking legs parted involuntarily and he kissed his way up and down her left thigh while his hand stroked past the hips to the inner of her right thigh.

Her body was twitching with the anticipation and excitement and his nostrils filled with her arousal.

He nibbled her up the cranny of her vagina and the thigh and brushed his lips through the trimmed hair sending the jolt of soft sensation through her body. 

She started to moan, the sweetest melody to his ears, and lightly pulled him by his hair. He got the message taking the entire outer lips into his mouth in a big sucking, tugging kiss. 

"Oh God" after a slow tease his sudden assault got her by surprise and she bucked into him in synchronisation with the thunder outside the window and the room went dark. He had to still her body by holding her hips with both hands. 

He slowly started to circle the tongue around her swollen clit and then up and down her inner lips repeating the action. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, not separating his mouth from her and was in awe to see her touching herself over her breasts, pinching nipples, arching her back, biting her bottom lip, eyes shut. Jesus, what a vision. 

As he slipped two fingers inside her and started to suck on the sensitive bud of nerves on the top of her clit, her body started to writhe and squirm and it was getting harder to keep her in place. The room filled with the sound of her panting and she was whispering his name as a chant. 

The way she responded to him was such a turn on and his cock started to ache. He doesn't remember when he got rid of the towel but it made it easier to move his hand from her hip to seize himself and start to pump with the same rhythm as his fingers were filling her soft and warm centre. He didn't want to come, not yet, but he needed to ease the ache. The vibrations of his humming against her vagina sent tingles to her lower belly. God, this was such an overload of different sensations, she might just explode. His sucking and pumping became erratic and it didn't pass long till he heard her shout his name as he twitched fingers inside her hitting the raspy nub of her inner wall. Her body convulsed under him and he felt warm fluids of her orgasm dripping down his fingers.

"Oh God, Mulder", she let out a heaving breath, staring at the ceiling as his fingers now slowly caressed her swollen, wet lips and she felt his hot traveling breath over the moist skin of her hip to her breast, resting against her neck. "Scully" he whispered against her hot flesh "you taste amazing".

This was not the first time a man went down on her, but for her it was always just a part of foreplay she let men do if they wanted to. It was usually sloppy and fast and it never did much to her...till now. He made her come, hard and quick. With his tongue. And his fingers. What the fuck was that? This felt different, and it wasn't just technique, she sensed Mulder really enjoyed doing it and she enjoyed him enjoying her. 

She felt heat down there again, her brain not giving her a break. She didn't want time to recover. She needed to feel him inside. She was aching. 

She turned her head to face him and gave him a wet, open mouthed kiss tasting herself on his tongue. It was so erotic, it made her body shiver. She rolled over and on top of him straddling his hips. 

The couch didn't let much space to maneuver but she was too eager to feel him inside to wait another minute to move this to the bedroom. He slipped his hands under the robe on her shoulders and pushed it down her body and to the floor. He rubbed the silky skin up her arms moving over her shoulders, tracing her collarbones and traveling back down her sides, stopping under her breast, brushing his fingers over the poking nipples. He licked his lips admiring her muscular form under the silver light coming from the window, the only source of illumination in the room.

She leaned down placing her hands on the both sides of his head, running her lips up his neck and landing a loving and intense kiss on his lips.

She slowly started to grind and rub her body against his body, brushing her soft breasts and sensitive erect nipples over his chest, their breaths mingling, their moans overriding the rain on the window glass. 

He was so hard, his pulsating length was poking against her centre adding friction to the tip of his penis and her rotating pelvis was driving him crazy. "Don't ... tease" his breathing was ragged, he grabbed her hips to stem her and in one swift motion she eased herself on him. She was soaking wet letting his swollen cock slip inside her filling her hot, tight depth without resistance.

They groaned in unison at the sudden sensation of being joined. 

This felt different than the night before. It was still him, it was still  _ them _ , but last night she ached for a quick fuck to ease her pain and make her forget. It was raw desire.

Now, this was an expression of care, trust, understanding, loyalty. This was everything they are, everything they built over the last six years. This was a stamp to their relationship. This was love. She could feel it in his soft touch over her skin, it was exuding from his body, she could see it in his eyes. She finally let him love her. 

She smiled at him placing soft kisses over his face and neck before she started to move her body up and down against his in slow, rhythmic, gentle moves feeling him stretching her walls. He circled his hands around her ribs squeezing her hard, wanting to feel her heart to heart. Her skin was so soft and her smell intoxicating, he wanted to crawl inside her veins and never ever be apart from her. 

He bucked his hips into her and she gasped as he hit her cervix. She felt his teeth worrying the soft skin of her shoulder and she knew it's gonna leave a mark. She didn't care. The adrenaline rushed through her body and she propped herself up holding onto the back of the couch with one hand, her knees slipped further apart, pressing her hot centre down and her movements became faster. She was grinding harder into him, whining with pleasure and he drove harder into her, meeting her thrusts, clenching hard to the moist skin of her hips. They were lost in the strangest sensation that was beyond simple sexual pleasure. 

He was watching her breasts gently quivering as her body rolled deliciously in front of him, her face was flushed, her lips were slightly open in fast short breaths and she looked down at him. He locked his eyes with her, not wanting to miss any blink of her eye or lick of her lip or grimace of pleasure on her face while she was surging into him. 

She was never multi orgasmic but now she felt like she could climax again right away. "Jesus, Mulder..." . She was getting tighter, feeling every inch of him probing deep. She placed her hands over his shoulders for better leverage and the change of penetration felt like she is about to swallow him. "Uugghhh..." With every move of her hips her clit was rubbing against his pubic bone and she felt tingling through every atom of her body. "OhmyggodshitMulderaahhh" her moves became eratic, her grip tighter, her breathing rapid. She was fucking him like there's no tomorrow. 

His mind went numb. "I'm gonna..." He was about to explode and he couldn't control it anymore. "Scully..." She was so hot, it felt like he was on fire. He was pumping so deep inside she swears she could feel him in her throat. "Fuck Mulder" He could feel her reaching her climax, she was getting so tight he felt every detail of her inner walls griping his thick member. She was sucking him deeper and deeper inside. Her head fell back and she broke their eye contact rolling her eyes. 

Their rampant moves were followed by the lightning outside, their panting and moaning shuffled with the thunders, their cries and shouts of sweet spasm in convulsing bodies muffled with the raging storm. 

They've come undone.

She collapsed on top of him, sprawling her crampy legs between his, placing her cheek on his chest, trying to still her breath. She felt him slowly going flaccid but was still inside of her.

His hand was in her hair, the other around her bare back holding her in a tight embrace. She felt safe, her body suffused with peace.

She was listening to the fast beating of his heart. The heart that was aching. The heart that lost so much. The heart that could give so much.

"I love you." 

She placed a kiss on top of his chest hoping he would let her heal it. 


	3. A DATE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you call a baseball lesson a date?

It was late Saturday afternoon and she was curled on her couch reading a book after a long bubble bath she just had. At least she was trying to read, but her thoughts were wondering. She realized she didn't really have much time for herself lately and she enjoyed every bit of her lonely time now. Even this Saturday morning, Mulder dragged her out to the office to steal reference books from the FBI library for...she wasn't even sure for what purpose. He was babbling something about New Mexico, Roswell and baseball but she mentally detached herself from work yesterday at 5pm, when she walked out that office and went to his place for a session of bed activities. 

It's been exactly a week since that shift in their physical relationship happened and a lot of their off work hours they've been spending together. At work they were keeping it very professional, grounded, nothing really changed. Well mostly nothing, she was somewhat more relaxed with him, especially in the moments when they were alone. She smiled at his innuendos and even allowed herself flirtatious moments. Like that ice cream situation from this morning, when she brought only one to tease him. She was eyeing him while licking and biting the frozen dessert and she could see a boner in his pants before he jumped to grab a bite of it from her hand. 

Those kinds of situations were rare and she was grateful they didn't even have to talk the partners/lovers issue out. It actually wasn't an issue at all. After that first weekend spent in bed, they had silent agreement on the first day of work about that. They acted the same old as soon as they walked into the Hoover's building. They were both dedicated and professional and they both had enough trust and respect for each other to make it work. 

It wasn't easy though. When he was just part of her fantasies it was much easier to go through the working day next to him. But spending eight to ten long working hours next to a men actually knowing what is under that suit, knowing how those lips taste and how those hands feel on her body, it can be a torture. It was a building tension through the day before she lived her fantasies through the night. And she couldn't get enough, with him she felt like she just started to discover all the charms of good.. no, great sex. She wondered if she'll ever get tired of him. 

Even now, as she enjoyed her moment of solitude, she felt warmth in her lower belly by just thinking of him and the past seven days. Her fantasies are replaced with vivid memories and suddenly she couldn't concentrate on the book in her hands. She closed her eyes thinking of the way he made her scream his name last night and her hand made a slow way over her breast, down her belly to the hem of her leggings when she got startled by the ringing of the telephone.

"Great" she murmured while picking up the book that fell on the floor, leaving the caller to deal with the answering machine. 

"Hey Scully...when you get this... Hopefully sooner than later" - chuckles "... come to the park. I have a very special birthday present.." click, peeeep 

"Mental" she smiled as she went to the bedroom to get dressed. As long as she liked her time alone, she couldn't really deny him anything. 

\--------------------------------------

She was standing in the middle of an empty baseball field, wrapped tightly from behind in Mulder's arms, his hips pressing against her, her butt grinding into the bulge in his pants, their hands wrestling over the bat.

Leave it to Mulder when choosing a place or activity for a date night. She never expected he would take her for a romantic dinner or a walk down the sandy beach in the stillness of the day. The way he was gingerly gripping her hips and turning her right way while teaching her a lesson of baseball was enough for her to know this was a perfect date night for him and she simply loved his unconventional mind. 

Her body shivered when he let his warm breath down her neck as he spoke right into her ear - "Right. We're going to wait on the pitch. We're going to keep our eye on the ball. Then, we're just going to make contact. We're not going to think. We're just going to let it fly, Scully, okay?" He could whisper counting sort algorithms into her ear and she would still get aroused only by his voice.

They started hitting balls fired from a pitching machine while he continued his babbling into her ear swinging around with her hanging on the bat. "Shut up, Mulder. I'm playing baseball."

Shewas so giggly, her laugh echoing through the field. He could not but notice she was much more light and relaxed these days and though at work she was still same old Scully, he sensed there is a lot more to learn about Scully in the off work hours. Making her laugh like this as much as possible was his new goal. 

"So your mother did tell you to go out and play after all" she laughed breathless as they finished their session and finally separated their heated bodies. Night chilly air made her body shiver, missing his already. He smiled discharging the bat at its place.

As much as he was a baseball fanatic, she knew he did this only for her and she appreciated his efforts to give her a rare moment of normalcy in their hectic lives. "Thank you" - she gave him a shy smile admiring his figure in jeans and sports shirt as he was approaching her. He was truly a fine piece of man and she unconsciously bit her lower lip. He walked right into her open arms wrapping him around his waist and she inhaled the fresh scent of his shower balm mixed with the dried musky sweat on his skin. His muscular arms instinctively pulled her in a tight embrace. "I'll assume you liked the present '' he chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

Except the stressful situations they faced through their work when she fell into the comfort of his arms, this was the first time they were this close and intimate in public. No stress. No pain. No case. Just two of them under the starry autumn sky in the baseball field. It felt almost surreal. For a second she wondered how long it would last till the next tragedy hit them, but decided to clear her mind from bad thoughts. She would rather enjoy now.

She placed a soft kiss on his chest, his neck, his jaw, ending on his wet, warm lips and lingered there for a moment or two before she whispered "Take me home", feeling an instant twitch of his semi erected member at her lower belly. A moan escaped his throat and he felt the pleasant sting of arousal burning between his tights. 

\-----------------------------

He wanted her so badly his body ached as he drove to his place as fast as possible. They managed to keep their hands off of each other during the car ride. They were silent but the sense of tension and electricity in the air around them was more than evident. Their bodies were fighting the arousal for a couple of hours already.

Her attempt to search for release was interrupted by the telephone ring, then again she felt warmth in her abdomen while he was pressing his hard on her back in that baseball field. And now she was burning of desire wanting him to take her exactly like that. If she learned anything about him in the last week was that his shallow breathing and darken narrowed look he was giving her meant he feels exactly the same. Also there was this undeniable evidence tenting at his front and she licked her lips eyeing him while he was unlocking the doors of the apartment 42. 

In the mere seconds with the deep animalistic growl, he dragged her into the apartment and shut the doors by slamming her body at it. "Aghh" - he caught her by surprise and she was trying to stand her ground while keeping eye contact with him. His eyes darkened with pure lust and desire and she shivered at the thought of his primal need for her. He pinned her to the door, his body molding to her, taking her face in his hand as her arms went around his neck and he attacked her mouth plunging his warm tongue inside. His kiss was hungry, passionate, possessive and she felt electricity run down her spine. She started to moan into his mouth, rubbing herself against his body feeling her panties soaking wet. His hands were everywhere at once leaving fiery marks on her skin even through the layers of clothes before he unbuttoned her pants and in one swift motion removed them together with panties and shoes. 

He didn't waste any time as his hands grabbed tightly her naked hips and pulled her up his body making her legs involuntary go around his waist allowing her to feel his erection now pushing at her wet centre. Every inch of his hot, firm body was covering her front while rough patches of his jeans scraped her sensitive clit as he was thrusting his hips into her and it drove her wild. With a groan she pulled him closer into a flamy kiss digging her fingers in his hair and he returned the kiss devouring her, his lips brushing softly over the freckles on her face, his tongue leaving wet traces over her neck, his teeth scratching the soft skin of her collarbone. His roaming hand found the way under her shirt and bra and squeezed her soft warm breast. "Oh God" she moaned at the continuous assault on her senses as his thumb stroked one nipple into pebbled hardness. She started to grind herself down into him searching for a release and he groaned into her mouth sending vibrations through her body.

She tried to reach the fly of his jeans but from this position it was too hard and she let a frustrated whine into his ear. He understood and quickly removed the jeans and boxers still keeping her pinned between doors and his body. He took his hard cock in hand and made few strokes before sliding it over her swollen sex coating it with moisture pooling out of her.He barely touched her and she was already so ready for him. 

He wanted to move this somewhere more comfortable for both of them but he couldn't wait not even a second longer to be inside of her. He had a hard on since the moment she came to that baseball field and he desperately needed to sooth the throbbing ache in his groin. He pulled her by her hips and pushed hasty inside her making her back crash against the door. "Shit Mulder!" - she bit down his shoulder at the sensation of his sudden intrusion. "Scully...fuck" he was breathing rapidly nesting his head into the crook of her neck. "You feel so good" his breathy, raspy voice made her body tremble. He would never ever get used to this mind-blowing sensation of her hot, wet vagina wrapped around his cock, igniting his blood.

Feeling the tension leaving her body, he pulled half way out and pushed back in, setting her nerve endings on fire. She gasped holding tightly his arms as he started to move faster driving deeper and deeper into her, with every move making her back violently rub against the wooden door. Her top was still clothed but she knew this will leave bruises over her back anyway. She didn't care at this moment. She felt super-charged, every fiber in her body humming at his vicious thrusting and she was thankful he was holding her up tightly knowing if he let her go she'd collapse under his feet. Her orgasm was building rapidly and she started to squirm tightening the leg grip around his waist. Her eyes rolled and she slammed the back of her head at the wooden door. "Oh fuu.... " - he pulled her head with one hand and sealed her mouth with his, swallowing her screams. "Uughhmm..Mul...damn" her trembling voice lost in depths of his mouth as her body quaked. He loved her orgasmic screams but last thing he needed now were nosy neighbours at his door interrupting his favorite activity lately.

He rode her orgasm with the last efforts before his strained muscles started to give up and he lowered her down on her shaky legs slowly pulling out of her. While waiting for her tremors to cease, he pushed his hands under her jacket moving it from her limp body as she was still leaning at the door sated, unable to move. Shirt and bra followed quickly, making a messy pile on the floor. H

took her by her hand and led her to the couch. One look at his flushed face and she realized he wasn't nearly done with her. Renewed thrill of desire shot through her at the thought as he laid her down and took one erected nipple into his warm mouth. He sucked hard and her stomach fluttered making her arch her back into him. She adored his greedy mouth on her sensitive flesh and she nearly went wild when he scraped his teeth over one and then another nipple making her body twist. "Mulder'' she managed to whisper a strangled cry. 

"I want you to take me from the back." He looked up at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes darken with desire, her chest heaving in laboured breathing and the primitive excitement took him over. He quickly rolled her over pulling her hips up, positioning himself at her entrance before he pushed inside her in one swift motion. 

"Oh my god" they groaned in unison and he started to pump hard and deep hitting her cervix. She hissed at the sensation. There was something so exciting in the way she could feel him but not see him. She never let anyone fuck her like this before. She trusted him with her body and mind and she gave in completely.

Their moans and whimpers mixed with the sound of slapping flash filled dark room. Her body tensed, her hands strongly gripped the blanket underneath them and another orgasm shredded her, making her scream in ecstasy. 

His heart galloped madly, his groin grew harder and he felt like he's about to combust. "Ugghhmm... Jesus ... Scully" He finally let this tangible pleasure wash him over as he spilled into her with a loud growl as he collapsed on top of her. 

He quickly moved his body on the side taking her with him and pulling her into the tight cocoon. They were both fighting with erratic breathing, trying to restore oxygen in their lungs. 

"Wow Mulder, this was...wow" - she was still not able to make a coherent sentence. He placed small kisses in the back of her neck nuzzling into her hair. "This was quite a successful first date, wasn't it?" 

She giggled, nestling deeper into his arms and hummed in approval. 

No, she will never get tired of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx to @arlandria_22 for being my beta...aaand encouraging me to post my first (and probably last) fic.


End file.
